Wally Parker
Walter "Wally" Parker is the father of Matt Parker and husband of Mrs. Susan Parker, who he has been married to since 1989. He had a son with Susan who was named Matt and he bonds with sometimes. Walter shares interests with many men such as sports, fishing, drinking, and food. His first appearance had him trying to get Matt to play outside, which was a rough contrast from his current personality, which portrays as an idiotic father of a dysfunctional family, a common trait for fathers in the twenty-first century media. He also seems not to care much about his son very much. Biography Walter Parker was born in 1963 at Dayon City Hospital. His parents Bill and Julie Parker would also have a daughter named Elizabeth, who Walter got along with. After going to Dolby University, he then met Susan, who he fell in love with. He then married Susan in 1989 and moved to a small house. In 1997, he and Susan had their first child, who they named Matt. Mr. Parker usually bonds with Matt by going on fishing trips and celebrating holidays. Mr. Parker's intelligence went down within his later appearances, making him seem just like Jim, who has the same haircut as him. He went from a father who often got his son to do chores or play outside but soon went to a personality of liking common man interests. The change of character is similar to the development of other fathers in media, Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin, from among BuddyComics' favorite series and shows. He doesn't seem to be the perfect example of a father, mainly proved further by The Birth of Matt, as he cried for a bad reason when he found out that Mrs. Parker would have Matt. He also complained that it was always about his wife when he had a headache while she went into labor. He also appeared childish while pushing Mrs. Parker's bed for his own enjoyment. He also went off topic by telling Matt his birth story to which he completely forget what Matt asked him. It is revealed that is alcoholic, as evidenced by a deleted scene in The Birth of Matt and a comic where Jim finds beer in the Parkers' fridge, most likely his. He has road rage, where he curses off someone while teaching Matt driving lessons, which Matt said he got every word of it. He also didn't realise Matt had left the house in Matt on the Moon, as he was only watching Sesame Street and completely ignoring what Matt appeared to be doing while he wasn't looking. More reasons he is considered a bad father is the fact he fed his own son dog food when he was an infant, which Matt guessed by the fact that Mr. Parker said that he raised him like a "pup". He also put Matt down by saying that Children's Day, a day that Matt questioned, didn't matter to anybody and celebrated by himself about the fact that it was Father's Day, which Mr. Parker considered his birthday. Wally, however, can bond with his son, which the two do a lot. Family Main article: Parker family Appearance Walter Parker has black hair, like his son Matt, but a different style that looks like Elvis hair and similar to Jim. He usually dresses like he's going to work, since he works just about everyday. BuddyComics tries not to make the confusion of Mr. Parker with Jim since the two have similar haircuts although different hair colors. Concept and creation BuddyComics claims that Mr. Parker was mostly based on his father on looks and not mostly on personality. Mr. Parker is also based on and influenced by Mr. Turner, the father of Timmy Turner who also inspired Matt, from The Fairly OddParents. Another inspiration for Mr. Parker was Mr. Heffley from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series, another comic with a middle school student and his adventures. External links *http://parkerlot.deviantart.com/art/Parker-Lot-No-7-Playing-127277801 Category:Characters Category:Parker family